Hoofdstuk 10
<< Hoofdstuk 9 Hoofdstuk 11 >> Hoofdstuk N°10 –TERUG VAN EEN INTERESSANTE VAKANTIE De zomervakantie is ten einde en alle studenten zijn nerveus. Iedereen is druk bezig met de examenresultaten en de voorbereidingen voor de oriëntatie loop! Er is ook een nieuwe student in het Amoris College! Trailer Afspraakjes Outfits Cadeautjes van de Fee Verborgen cadeautjes Gezochte objecten Afbeeldingen Illustration-Episode10-Alexy Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode10-Alexy.jpg Hoofdstukken gids Hoofdstuk N°10-–TERUG VAN EEN INTERESSANTE VAKANTIE Hier is de oplossingen gids voor hoofdstuk 10! (Attentie: Hier bevinden zich NIET de antwoorden van de Liefdes Meter.) ---- O V E R Z I C H T ---- DEEL 1 : Introductie (Is voor iedereen hetzelfde) DEEL 2 : (Keuze) Help met de examens DEEL 3 : (Keuze) Help met de race DEEL 4 : Einde van het hoofdstuk (Is voor iedereen hetzelfde) ---- O V E R Z I C H T ---- ---- D E E L 1: ' Introductie Terug naar school na het dagje op het strand! Niks is meer speciaal dan dit hoofdstuk, de keuzes en consequenties blijven basisch. Het enige wat je moet onthouden is dat er 2 afbeeldingen beschikbaar zijn ''(Geen van deze afbeeldingen zijn met Castiel, Nathaniel of Lysander): - Een krijg je tijdens het hoofdstuk automatisch - De anders win je tijdens je afspraakje, juiste outfit keus + correcte dialoog keuzes. Je begint het hoofdstuk met een kleine herinnering. Voor de vakantie, waren er de examens, nu is het tijd om je resultaten te bekijken! Om dit te doen moet je naar het studentenlokaal gaan. ''' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar het studentenlokaal om te kijken of de resultaten er al zijn. Je zult Melody vinden die je gaat vertellen dat de directrice later de resultaten op zal hangen. Ze zegt ook dat je later terug kan komen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Bezoek het studentenlokaal totdat je je resultaten kan zien.' Je moet terug gaan en haar tweemaal zien totdat je verder kunt gaan. ''' '''De gesprekken verschijnen automatisch Melody zal je vertellen dat er een organisatie probleem is in de school en dat de resultaten op dit moment nog niet opgehangen zal worden, maar later op de dag. Je moet weer het lokaal verlaten en ga terug naar de gang. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar rhet examenlokaal (Klaslokaal B) om te weten te komen wat de directrice wilt vertellen.' Als je in het juiste klaslokaal zit, en iedereen is er. Zal de directrice uitleggen dat er binnenkort een oriëntatie loop plaats vind, en dat het probleem met de organisatie een risico is op het verpesten van de loop. De leraren hebben de studenten nodig om dit op tijd af te hebben. Al dit nog voor de examen resultaten! Je zult moeten kiezen met wat je liever wilt helpen: - De examen resultaten (Zie deel 2) - De laatste voorbereidingen voor de race (Zie deel 3) Als je je keuze hebt gemaakt, verlaat je het lokaal zonder te weten met wie je zult helpen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Wacht op je klasgenoten op het plein.' Zie deel 2 of 3, afhankelijk van je keuze. ---- D E E L 2: ' Help met de examens Op het plein zul je automatisch een gesprek ontgrendelen dat je zal laten zien welke studenten je mee zullen helpen met de examen resultaten. Om meer doeltreffend te zijn, zal je kleine groepjes maken en de taken opsplitsen. Je kan kiezen met wie je een paar gaat vormen. Je kan kiezen tussen: - Castiel - Charlotte - Melody - Rosalie De keuze die je maakt zal je toestaan verschillende gesprekken te ontgrendelen met ieder karakter. Als je Castiel kiest, kan je je LM met hem verbeteren (Hij zal niet weigeren om je partner te zijn) zolang hij er is. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar de lerarenkamer om de posters op te halen. Je zult naar de tweede gang moeten gaan om de lerarenkamer binnen te kunnen gaan. Het enige probleem is, dat het op slot zit. Je moet de sleutels van een leraar krijgen of vraag aan hen of hij de deur voor jullie open kunt doen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Vind een leraar die de lerarenkamer open kunt maken.' Mr. Faraize zal je de sleutel geven (hij heeft het druk en heeft geen tijd om voor je de deur open te doen). Ga terug naar de tweede gang en open de deur om de posters te verzamelen. Je zult automatisch terug gaan naar de lerarenkamer zolang je niet de posters hebt opgepakt. Als je eenmaal de posters hebt kan je het kamertje verlaten en begin met het plakken van de posters op de muren. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Hang de posters op in de inkomsthal, de tweede gang en bij de trap.' Je moet de posters op 3 plekken ophangen: - Inkomsthal - Tweede gang - Bij de trap Wanneer je naar die plekken gaat, zal je de posters automatisch opplakken. Als je klaar bent met het behangen van de posters, zal je je partner verlaten om terug te gaan naar je zaken: Je examen resultaten! Je kan niet deze doelstelling afronden als je nog geen inschrijfformulier hebt gekregen van Lysander. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Bekijk je examen resultaten' Zie deel 4. ---- D E E L 3: ' Help met de race. ---- Op het plein zul je automatisch een gesprek ontgrendelen dat je zal laten zien welke studenten je mee zullen helpen met de race. Om meer doeltreffend te zijn, zal je kleine groepjes maken en de taken opsplitsen. Je kan kiezen met wie je een paar gaat vormen. Je kan kiezen tussen: - Lysander - Kim - Violet De keuze die je maakt zal je toestaan verschillende gesprekken te ontgrendelen met ieder karakter. Als je Lysander kiest, kan je je LM met hem verbeteren ''(Hij zal niet weigeren om je partner te zijn) zolang hij er is ''' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar de lerarenkamer om de formulieren te pakken. Je moet naar de tweede gang gaan om de lerarenkamer binnen te kunnen komen. Je moet de formulieren oppakken en niet de posters. De posters zullen wel in het landschap zijn maar je kan ze niet op pakken. Je moet ze oppakken of je zult automatisch terug naar het kamertje worden gestuurd totdat je ze hebt. Nu is het tijd om de formulieren uit te delen aan de studenten. Je moet er 5 uitdelen aan de volgende personen: - Rosalie - Melody - Charlotte - Castiel - Daisy Nu is het tijd om de formulieren uit te delen aan de studenten. Je moet er 5 uitdelen aan de volgende personen: ' ➜ Doelstelling: Bekijk je resultaten.' Zie deel 4. ---- D E E L 4: ' Einde van het hoofdstuk. ---- ' ➜ Doelstelling: Bekijk je resultaten. Je zult naar klaslokaal B moeten gaan (Dat is hetzelfde als de examenlokaal) om je resultaten te zien. Dit zijn de resultaten van hoofdstuk 8. Je kan 3 verschillende resultaten hebben: - Gezakt - Goed - Perfect Je resultaten worden als goed beschouwd en zal dezelfde gevolgen hebben als de rest van het verhaal. (En niet alleen dit hoofdstuk). Ze worden slecht beschouwd als je bent gezakt. Als je eenmaal je resultaat weet kan je het lokaal verlaten. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Krijg toestemming om de school te verlaten en ga terug naar huis.' Om de school te kunnen verlaten moet je Nathaniel vinden om je briefje te ontvangen. Je kan hem vinden in het studentenlokaal. De eerste keer is hij bezig met een andere student, je moet later terug komen om je briefje te krijgen. Daarna kan je naar huis. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar het plein om naar huis te kunnen gaan en je formulier in te vullen.' Als je naar het plein gaat ontmoet je een nieuw student. Hij vraagt je of je hem kan laten zien waar de lerarenkamer is. Jij aanvaard dat en laat het hem zien. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Voordat je naar huis gaat, laat de nieuwe zien waar de lerarenkamer is.' Ga terug naar de tweede gang om deze doelstelling af te ronden en ga dan terug naar het plein. Je gaat dan naar huis zonder te weten wat de naam is van het mysterieuze nieuwe student. Je vult je formulier automatisch in en je keert terug naar de school. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Geef je ingevulde formulier aan een leraar.' Om deze doelstelling te valideren, moet je naar de gymzaal gaan, waar de nieuwe leraar is.(Gehuurd voor alleen de race.). Dit gesprek wordt ontgrendeld nadat je hebt gesproken met Nathaniel, op z'n minst 1 keer. Als je het formulier hebt ingeleverd, dan moet je betalen voor de race en dan een partner kiezen. Je besluit om een van de jongens te vragen om je partner te zijn. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Vraag d ejongen die je het leukst vind om mee te doen met jou aan de rade.' Je kan een team worden met Castiel, Lysander of Nathaniel Je kan het de eerste keer dat je hen ziet vragen, of je kan eerst iedereen gezien hebben en daarna besluiten met wie je de race wilt doen. Als je de jongen vraagt die je zag op het strand en je had ingeruild voor Dake, hij stuurt je lopend weg en je zal een andere jongen moeten kiezen. Als je hem niet had omgewisseld voor Dake, dan zullen alle jongens je verzoek accepteren. Wanneer je je partner hebt gekozen, ga terug om de leraar te zien in de gymzaal om je inschrijving te bevestigen. De volgende stap die je zult nemen, zie je de directrice die je vraagt hoe je examen ging. Je kan 3 mogelijke antwoorden geven: - Gezakt: Je moet het examen opnieuw maken - Goed: Je kan je examen opnieuw maken, of je kan een ander student helpen. - Perfect : Je moet andere studenten helpen ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar het klaslokaal.' Als je in het klaslokaal bent, zal je Charlotte zien die je zal vragen om te kiezen tussen Wiskunde of Engels. Als je je keuze hebt gemaakt, moet je de juiste antwoorden geven voor dat vak. Je zult automatisch een nieuwe doelstelling krijgen wanneer je het lokaal verlaat. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Probeer om de nieuwe studenten te vinden en praat met hem.' Om de nieuwe student te vinden moet je eerst gepraat hebben met Nathaniel en Castiel. Je zult dan Alexis vinden en zijn broer Armin'(Hier al je je eerste afbeelding krijgen)' na een kort gesprekje dat je de situatie zal uitleggen, zal je accepteren de tweeling te helpen om de paperclip te vinden. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Help Armin en Alexis om hun registratie te bevestigen.' De paperclip vind je deze keer niet in Klaslokaal A, maar in B, op het tafeltje. Als je die hebt geef het dan aan Armin. Rosalie zal je dan vragen of je haar excuus briefje aan de directrice wilt geven voor haar. Ze wilt niet meedoen aan de race en moet gauw vertrekken om Leigh te zien. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Geef Rosa's excuus briefje aan de directrice.' Dit is je laatste doelstelling. Als je het briefje aan de directrice hebt gegeven, valt het je op dat iedereen al vertrokken is. Alleen Alexis is er nog, en dit is je kans om je tweede afbeelding te krijgen. Je moet de juiste keuzes maken in het gesprek en het juiste outfit. Als je de juiste keuzes hebt gemaakt krijg je toegang tot een hoofdstuk bonus scene!(en een speciaal jurkje, aangeboden aan jou door Alexis!) Er kan maar 1 jurk per replay worden ontgrendeld. Dat is het einde van deze gids!! Zie je weer in hoofdstuk 11! Liefdes Meter Gids Sleutel: *A. Groene antwoorden geven een positief effect op de jongen. + *B. Rode antwoorden geven een negatief effect op de jongen. - *C. Blauwe antwoorden hebben geen effect op de jongen. = *D. Zwarte antwoorden zijn nog niet ontdekt. NOTE: Het aantal punten hangt af van je sterrenteken. ---- 'Nathaniel' ⎡''Hier heb je er een. Onderteken dit register om te laten zien dat je hier was geweest voordat je vertrok. Ik heb je vandaag nog niet gezien, dus ik wilde je vragen... Hoe was de rest van je vakantie?⎦ *A. Echt goed! Ik had zoveel plezier op het strand! *B. Geef toe dat je me een beetje had gemist... Ik twijfelde om naar het strand te gaan. = *C. Het was niet alleen onze dag op het strand, maar het was leuk! = ⎡''Echt? Maar volgens mij hebben we niks bijzonders gedaan...⎦ *A. Jij was er, en het was al leuk! = *B. Je had me geholpen toen Dake aankwam. = ⎡''Is er een nieuwe student? Dat wist ik niet...⎦ *A. Dat is toch je taak? Wat heb je dan uitgespookt? - *B. Gek, toen ik hier aankwam, wist je ervan! = *C. Was hij dan geen nieuwe student? - ⎡''Ha ha! Ik had een déjà vu!⎦ *A. Ik ook, maar het is voor het goede doel! *B. Antwoord, dat is alles wat ik doe zonder je commentaar. *C. Ja, dat klopt, maar deze keer is het niet voor mij. + ---- 'Castiel' ⎡''Ik was de laatste aan wie ze vroegen wat ik wilde. Toen onze dierbare directrice het me vroeg, waren er geen plaatsen meer over voor de race.⎦ *A. Ha ha! Sta je dan op haar 'lijst'? *B. Je kan toch iemand vragen of ze met je willen ruilen? *C. Jammer. = ⎡''Jij brengt een middag met me door en je verwacht een speciale behandeling?⎦ *A. Ik alleen gehoopt dat je wat aardiger zou zijn, dat is alles. = *B. Shhh niet zo luid! Ik wilt niet dat iemand het weet! - *C. Aangezien jij mijn vechter in glinsterende harnas was tegen Dake, ja, ik had gehoopt op zoiets als dat. = ⎡''Ik word gedwongen om iets te doen dat ik niet wil doen. Het zal goed zijn als het gedaan is.⎦ *A. Neem dan die lijst en zeg ons wat we moeten doen, in plaats van te klagen! = *B. Dan zullen we snel alles afwerken. Ik hou er niet van als je in een slecht humeur bent. = (hij bloost) *C. Wij hebben er ook geen zin in... = ⎡''Nou, ik neem aan dat ze je vertrouwen. Als ze je zomaar de sleutels geven.⎦ *A. Ik heb nooit wat verkeerds gedaan! = *B. Ooit zal ik het je leren. = *C. Mr. Faraize vertrouwt me gewoon. = ⎡''De dag op het strand was niet vermoeiend? Een hond probeert je te eten, een idioot die probeert...⎦ *A. Je bedoeld wanneer je zegt "idioot" *B. Ja... Bedankt voor je hulp toen Dake aankwam. = ---- 'Lysander' ⎡''Het is best rustig en relaxt. Ik kan wel schrijven en het was een moment dat ik het niet deed.⎦ *A. Je schrijft een verhaal? *B. Je schrijft een lied? = *C. Je schrijft een gedicht? = ⎡''Ik heb verschillende geschreven, maar geen die ik echt leuk vind... Ik gebruik ze niet opnieuw.⎦ *A. En je schrijft wel eens dingen die je niet leuk vind? - *B. Het is een schande, ik weet zeker dat ze het waard zijn om te bekijken! + ⎡''Nu dat we klaar zijn, zal ik je verlaten. Ik zag een poster dat zei dat de resultaten op zijn gehangen in klaslokaal B, ik ga kijken.⎦ *A. Oké! Bedankt voor je hulp, dat was aardig! = *B. Oké! Maar, je hebt niet echt veel gedaan. - *C. Oké! Ik was blij dat je mijn partner wilde zijn! + ⎡''Ik moet mijn resultaten gaan bekijken. Ik hoop dat ik goeie cijfers heb.⎦ *A. Je hebt goed gestudeerd, het zou oké moeten zijn! = *B. Je zou je resultaten moeten gaan bekijken in plaats van daar te staan niksen. + ---- 'Armin' ⎡''Sorry. Ik heb de foto waar je om vroeg.⎦ *A. Perfect, Armin! Ik heb de paperclip! = *B. Perfect, Alexis! Ik heb de paperclip! = ---- 'Alexis' ⎡''O neeee... Hij zei dat hij met mij de stad in zou gaan! We zouden gaan winkelen! Ik wil echt nieuwe kleren...''⎦ *A. Misschien is hij het gewoon vergeten! = *B. Volgens mij wilde hij niet, hij... = (afbeelding) *C. Ga jij graag winkelen? Dat is zeldzaam voor een jongen... = Category:Hoofdstukken lijst Category:Index